Omanyte
Omanyte Omanyte is one of the additional four contestants introduced at the end of episode four, however, she officially joins the show in episode five, the reason for her introduction is that not all types were being represented on the show. Place - Season 1 - 25th, eliminated in episode nine. (Voted out due to Pinsir wanting to get rid of her due to her obsession with him). Personality - Omanyte is a pacifist who also claims to be very politically correct, and this political correctness often gets on her fellow campers nerves. During Total Pokemon Island (S1) Episode 3 - Omanytes's appearance is first confirmed in episode three with a phone call that Gallade receives. Though the conversation is one-sided (as only Gallade's side is heard), it is clear that the conversation is about complaints to the show and that more contestants would be added at a later date. Episode 4 - Omanyte appears at the end of the episode, arriving on Gyarados with Deino ,Shuppet and Slugma. She is greeted by Gallade before the episode ends. Episode 5 - In episode five, Omanyte is seen in a cave sat atop of The Amazing Alakazams' logo alongside Deino. After The Rampant Rhyperiors rescue Slugma and Shuppet, Buneary arrives and gets Deino and Omanyte to leave the cave with her. After the challenge, Omanyte is sent to the confessional to speak about herself. She mentions that she is a pacifist and that she has been to many anti-war protests. She also mentions that she is very politically correct and hopes that she can get on with everyone. Episode 6 - In episode six, Omanyte is seen speaking with Cherubi and Trubbish about Cherubi's illegal activities, exclaiming her shock with this. Pinsir then walks in on them, calling them 'losers' before asking where Mime Jr is. Omanyte confronts him on this before being quickly shut down. She confronts him again when the team is deciding on who will do the challenge as he uses the word 'brainstorm'. She claims that this is not politically correct and advises him to use the term 'thoughtshower', however he ignores this and forces her to do the challenge since she technically stepped forward. She is placed in round four against Lickitung and they have to eat a Slowpoke Tail (which turned out to be fake), and Omanyte refuses, storming away from the table. Episode 7 - In episode seven, Omanyte is seen approaching Pancham. She asks him if Pinsir likes her and quickly changes the topic to joining their alliance. Pancham says that she will have to ask Pinsir. During the challenge she is set to fight Lickitung but quits before the battle can start due to her pacifist nature. She tries to cover for herself in the confessional by bringing up her beliefs in anti-violent behaviours. After the challenge she approaches Pinsir, Deino, Ralts and Pancham - asking to join the alliance. She is let in on the exception that she infiltrates Smoochum's alliance. After doing this she talks to Smoochum about eliminating Chingling by saying that she is useless. At the campfire ceremony Omanyte is in the final two with Chingling and ends up receiving the final poffin, meaning that Omanyte is safe until next episode. Episode 8 - In episode eight, Omanyte is seen in her teams cabin with Smoochum, thanking her for voting Chingling out. Smoochum then says that Omanyte will be more useful than Chingling and Venonat combined, leading Omanyte to question Venonat's location. During the challenge Deino placed Omanyte into the firing squad and she can be seen firing at The Rampant Rhyperiors with Venonat, Trubbish, Mime Jr and Ralts. Episode 9 - In episode eight, Omanyte is seen speaking with Pinsir - asking him if he liked her. He says no and Omanyte asks why, Pinsir then mocks her and her political correctness and Omanyte asks if she could change for him to like her more, and Pinsir once again says no. In the confessional Omanyte says that she will get Pinsir to love her. During the challenge, Omanyte manages to convince Pinsir to let her in his group and they then go to climb hill three. Whilst moving up the hill, Omanyte loses her footing and knocks Pinsir (as well as herself) down the hill. They are then seen landing on some rocks, and Omanyte awakes to notice Pinsir is unconscious. She approaches him, and gives him the 'kiss of life'. Pinsir then awakes, confused and asks why his mouth tastes weird. Omanyte nervously laughs, backing off and then explains herself - saying that she loves him. Pinsir then rants at her, saying that she will be going if they lose because she caused him to fall. After the challenge, Omanyte is seen with Venonat in the cabin - Omanyte says that she screwed up and Venonat suggests voting out Smoochum due to her betraying her. Omanyte laughs nervously and this is picked up by Venonat, who questions this causing Omanyte to snap, saying that she caused Chingling to be eliminated by getting Smoochum to vote her out. Venonat then leaves and Omanyte says the she has 'really screwed up'. At the campfire ceremony Omanyte is in the bottom two with Smoochum, and the last poffin goes to Smoochum - meaning that Omanyte has been eliminated. Omanyte is last seen on the docks, mumbling to herself as she rides Gyarados away from the island. Trivia - Category:Season 1 ContestantsCategory:Season 1 CharactersCategory:The Amazing AlakazamsCategory:Females * Omanyte is one of the addition four contestants, the others being Deino, Slugma and Shuppet. ** She fills the missing Rock typing from the cast. * Omanyte was originally going to appear in episode seven, however this was changed due to two additional contestants being cut. * Omanyte, as well as the other additional campers, was not chosen via random number generator.